Belated Post
by TheQuartermasterofTea
Summary: Sherlock is an omega military husband with a two year old child. John is away at war and a bit of bad news comes in the post. Hamish comforts his Papa. This is a one-shot Omegaverse with Alpha!John and Omega!Sherlock


Sherlock despised the salty tears that burned his cheeks, but it seemed he was helpless to stop them. The shaky film played across the telly. The priest confirmed them Dr. and Mr. Watson-Holmes. It zoomed in on Sherlock's teary eyes and John's handsome smile. He'd looked radiant that day in his military uniform. Sherlock's blurry gaze shifted to his stomach, covered in a matching black tux. At the time of the wedding, he'd already been two or three weeks pregnant and hadn't even known it. Their family and friends cheered them on (John's family being louder than Sherlock's).

The next scene cut to their first dance. John had been horridly clumsy, but he made up for it with loving apology kisses and little inside jokes whispered into Sherlock's ear that made them both giggle. They cut the cake and ended up with icing on their faces- white crème on John's cheek and Sherlock's nose. The film ended, only to be replaced by some Christmas footage. Sherlock's face came into view, but the main focus was that his stomach was the size of a carbon-based planet and he had a plate of food balanced on the top. Other people milled around; it had been a party to celebrate not only the holidays but Sherlock's belated baby shower. He noticed Harry and her mate Clara in the corner, making silly faces and cooing over Sherlock when he struggled to get off the couch. The detective distinctly remembered wanting to smack John for getting evidence of his chubbiness, but it melted into love when John called the both of them, "the best present I've ever gotten."

Sherlock gave birth on January first to a healthy, beautiful boy. He had John's blonde hair with Sherlock's curls and eyes. In one word, their son was perfect. There was little film of the birth; Sherlock remembered something about accidentally erasing the middle. Now, he sorely regretted not having it. It was another piece of His John.

His John, who'd gone MIA two months ago according to the belated post and was soon to be presumed dead. He'd never know and this made Sherlock sob even harder. He stroked the mark John had made on their wedding night, showing the whole world that physically, mentally, and biologically that they would be together and love each other eternally. His son slept upstairs so Sherlock let his agony crash over him like a wave. He wanted to wake up to John's lazy half-smile and to calloused hands in his hair and on his skin. He wanted to hear John laugh with their son and give him raspberries while Sherlock sat on the other side of the room, indicating for Hamish to walk independently. His John could possibly be gone forever and Sherlock thought of everything they had wanted to do. Grow old together and watch Hamish start his own family and send him to his first day of school.

"John…. John I miss you so much…" Sherlock whispered to himself, pulling John's warm woolen jumper around his body even tighter, imagining it was John surrounding him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"Come home to me John… Please…. Dear God Please I can't live without him." Sherlock didn't notice his tiny baby boy come down from his bedroom, blankie in hand, rubbing his eyes and staring worriedly at his father.

"Papa, why are you crying?" Hamish slurred, surprisingly eloquent for the age of four. Sherlock's head snapped up in surprise and wiped the tears from his tortured flesh.

"Because I'm sad, Hamish. Come here baby," Sherlock held his arms open and Hamish crawled into his father's lap. Sherlock hated that his son had seen him being weak, but he couldn't help it. He buried his face into Hamish's shoulder and burst into quiet sobs.

"Don't be sad Papa, because Daddy will come home soon and everything will be better." Hamish hugged his father and Sherlock didn't bother to correct him. Not tonight. Not while there was a slim chance John could come back.

"Daddy is home." A voice called from the doorway. Sherlock's heart stopped and his throat closed up. Hamish exclaimed,

"Daddy!" and scrambled out of Sherlock's slender lap to the doorway. Sherlock followed his son's little body as he ran and collapsed into a pair of legs.

"Please don't let this be a dream…" Sherlock whispered to the specter at his doorstep. John Watson-Holmes was down at least half a stone and he was bruised, but his smile was wide and his eyes were shining bright. Oh how Sherlock dreamed of those perfect navy-blue eyes, as depthless as his love for the man they belonged to.

"It isn't a dream. Sherlock, I'm home." John sniffled and Sherlock lunged from the couch, crossing the room in two easy strides and vaulting himself around his mate; John was his lover, his husband, and his best friend. John hugged him close with his good arm and Sherlock almost collapsed.

"JohnJohnJohnIMissedYouSoMuchILoveYouILoveYou…" Sherlock just babbled and Hamish hugged the both of them around the knees, his hands curled inside both John's trouser leg and Sherlock's.

"They told me…. They told me you were going to be presumed… presumed…" Sherlock couldn't finish his sentence but John understood, soothing his mate with calming strokes to the nape of his beautiful pale neck.

"Oh Sherlock. I missed you so much. I missed both of you and I love you both till the end of the earth. God Sherlock I never want to leave you again love." John murmured softly, his forehead came to rest against Sherlock's, their breath mingling between them.

After many bated kisses and tight hugs, the family of three collapsed in the master bedroom, Hamish's Papa and Daddy on either side of him, his sticky cheek flushed red from the shared body heat. Sherlock and John linked their fingers together over their son's body and for the first time in a long time, Sherlock went to bed with a smile.

Ten Months later, the family of three became a family of four with Violet Watson-Holmes making her grand, dramatic, screaming entrance.


End file.
